


红眼珠

by jiangguang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangguang/pseuds/jiangguang
Summary: *涉及入室杀害、强奸未成年 、身体伤害，介意者不要观看*不要在同人文找三观，我自己爽罢了





	红眼珠

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及入室杀害、强奸未成年 、身体伤害，介意者不要观看  
> *不要在同人文找三观，我自己爽罢了

李俊英躲在衣柜里，没关紧的柜子能看见玄关处多出来的那一双穿着雪白袜子的脚。  
是那个孩子，他回来了。  
李俊英无声地笑起来，手上还没完全凝固的血迹不知道是那孩子的姐姐还是奶奶的，哦对了，他差点忘记了那个活泼的小女孩，她被割断了喉咙都还伸手想摸到手机，大概是想给这个孩子报信吧。  
可惜太迟了。  
那孩子换了鞋，还没察觉到家里过分的安静。李俊英看着他往厨房的方向走了过去，再出现在视线里的时候手里多了瓶拧开的果汁，是李俊英刚刚喝过的那一瓶。  
他心情好极了，黏在他身上的血迹都变得散发起樱桃香味，缠绕着李俊英的脑神经，逐渐兴奋起来。  
“过来”  
李俊英没有发出声音，他只是朝着那孩子的身影张着嘴，虔诚发出召唤。  
“过来”  
那孩子皱起眉头，他终于察觉到了点不对劲，侧着头听不到任何东西，艰难蠕动着嘴唇叫了两声姐姐，然后挪着步子朝着这个房间走过来。  
对，就是这样，李俊英想，过来发现你家人美丽的尸体，发出尖叫就会被我捂住嘴巴，咬住你漂亮的耳朵再亲亲你的眼睛，不让它们因为害怕流眼泪。  
世珠，过来。

郑世珠离姐姐的房间越近，闻到的那股奇怪果香越强烈。家里没有人说话，和平时比起来有些不正常。直觉告诉他要去姐姐的房间，那房间里有着什么。  
他慢慢推开门，看到了姐姐，头被割掉放在怀里，依偎在挖去双眼的奶奶妹妹身边。  
姐姐在看着他。  
郑世珠想大叫，手里的玻璃瓶掉落在地上，果汁泼洒一地，和鲜艳的红色混杂在一起像是交响曲。  
踉踉跄跄倒退两步，脚一软就摔在地上，还没回过神就被一股樱桃香味环绕，他眼睛里全是晶莹的水，看不清面前这个抱住自己的陌生人是谁。  
“别哭”  
郑世珠听到陌生人的声音，也是鲜红的果香，然后这股果香染上了他的眼眶，耳廓，还有嘴唇，裹着唾液滑向他空空如也的胃。  
姐姐在看着他。

郑世珠使劲推开面前的人，眼泪已经止不住，在脸上肆意跑过，冲淡了那股开始变腥的果香。  
是死去的他的家人的血。  
他站不起身，只好用双手扒着地板往外爬，不知道什么时候沾上的血在他手心流过，还没摸到门框就被那个人抓住脚踝拖回了房间。  
“放，放”  
甚至说不出正确的一个词，那个人笑着捂住他的嘴，在漫天的红色中低下头亲吻了他的眼睛，那股果香又把他包裹在怀里，又往下脱去他的裤子，大量的红色拼命往他身体里钻，挤开一条通道，来容纳那个人完全勃起的阴茎。  
“你别哭啊”  
耳边是那个人无可奈何说出来的话，下半身的痛苦被这句话放大，被捂住的嘴巴呜呜发出呼喊，他想说话，他一定要说点什么。

“你想说什么？”  
“姐，姐姐看着我。”

李俊英愣住，这孩子的回答完全出乎他意料的回答，不过他没疑惑太久，只是充满怜爱又一次地亲吻这孩子的眼睛。  
又大又圆的眼睛，很好看。  
“姐姐马上就不看你了。”  
郑世珠下意识点点头，看着面前的男人拿起一旁的刀。

姐姐没有在看他了。

 

郑世珠不知道他在黑暗里掉落了多久，失去视觉那一瞬间，其余四感变得敏锐，湿滑的血液从他的眼眶流过脸颊，比起李俊英射在他身体里的精液更粘稠。  
他嗅到了那股果香从他身体里散发出来，混杂着烂肉腐臭的气味，他伸出手摸索着身边的东西，抓住了两团脆弱的肉泥。  
是他烂掉的眼睛。  
还没等他拿起它们往空洞的眼眶塞进去，门外传来了李俊英放缓的脚步声，郑世珠慌慌张张松开手，稀烂的肉块砸在他的脸上，有一滴液体飞进他的嘴里。  
“你在干什么？”  
李俊英手里的塑料袋哗啦作响，郑世珠猜它们可能被生气的男人扔到了一边。  
然后就是挤破包装纸巾被抽出来的声响，脸上的肉块被拿下，李俊英的动作非常轻，仔仔细细把郑世珠的脸擦得干干净净。  
其实也只有脸是干净的。  
他真的不知道就这么浑身赤裸躺在地板上过了多久，满地的血迹早就干掉了，干巴巴的可以从皮肤上完整剥下来。郑世珠对世界的定义停留在李俊英粗暴挤开他下面那个肉洞，和他拿掉眼镜后手里朝着自己抬起来的刀尖。  
没有很痛，但是特别黑。  
他张大嘴巴突然就没法看到任何东西，李俊英一顶他就突然回过神，迟来的恐惧让他叫出声，双手往前伸去搂住了李俊英的脖子，想哭却发现已经没办法流眼泪。

“你在害怕吗？”  
李俊英察觉到这孩子在颤抖，从手到发凉的屁股，正在尽可能地嵌入到他的怀里。  
“别怕，姐姐没有在看你了。”  
他揉着郑世珠裂开的嘴唇，低下头用舌头舔舐掉被他蛮力捏破的伤口里渗出的血，只有一点点，但是比那瓶洒掉的果汁还要甜。  
郑世珠似懂非懂，但情绪逐渐稳定下来，不再发抖。李俊英的吻落在他的胸口，身下抽送的动作愈加强烈，郑世珠刚刚闭上的嘴又合不上了，一声接一声的呻吟跟刚生下来的小猫一样脆弱。肉壁里的瘙痒感让他不自觉摇晃起腰，手指扣在李俊英的背上，修剪过的指甲留不下伤口，只有满背嫣粉的指痕。  
他抓住李俊英的手，晕了过去。

再醒过来的时候，嘴上多了许多湿润感，那些破碎的死皮也变得服服帖帖，李俊英给他喂了水。  
可房间里很安静，让他想起了刚刚从外面踏进屋子的自己，那时候也是这么静。这样空旷的感觉让他恐惧，双手胡乱挥着去找支撑物，蒙在眼睛上的纱布也被他抓掉，匆忙中抠破了刚刚凝合的伤口，血又开始流出来。

李俊英从客厅冲进来，看到的就是郑世珠黑色的眼窝里流着血红色的眼泪，嘴里还不断呢喃着早就死掉的姐姐的名字。  
“别出声”  
他捂住郑世珠的嘴巴，却冷不丁被咬了一口，手上的刺痛感让李俊英皱起眉毛，还是没有松开。  
可能是多了一个人的安全感，郑世珠很快就安稳下来，他从李俊英的双手间滑下去，跌坐在地上，一动不动。

接下来的几天李俊英一直守着郑世珠，郑世珠会闹会发出哭泣的声音，而能够让他安静下来的办法就是做爱。他的恐惧不安都变成肮脏的性欲，冲淡了所有的痛苦和黑暗。  
郑世珠觉得自己像是能看到李俊英一样，冷淡的眼睛和笑起来的嘴，上下两张面皮属于两个人。他也能察觉到李俊英的不耐，在自己身上花的时间越多，李俊英被抓住的几率越大。  
所以他在李俊英给他眼睛换药的时候，尝试抓住这个人的手，然后央求。  
“你把我一起带走吧”  
李俊英手动了一下，然后翻过来牵住郑世珠。  
“好。”

李俊英还是走了，车子发动前他吻了吻郑世珠好看的手背，一如一开始和郑世珠擦肩而过的时候，像是终于遇到了他永垂不朽的爱神。  
“走了。”  
他把那只惨白的手放下，放进副驾驶拉开拉链的黑色提包里，旁边是一颗白色犬齿。

过不了多久那家死去的四个人就会被发现，腐烂的尸体会引来所有人，他们也将发现他的爱神，带着缝合的眼眶和缺失的右手，撬开他的嘴数数，还会发现少了一颗牙齿。

是一个漂亮的孩子。

 

文档完结于2019年2月8日


End file.
